


The Worst Lie

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding behind the mask of a frat boy wasn't the worst lie Tony had ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt NCIS, Tony, the worst lie at fic-promptly

Throughout Tony’s life lying almost became second nature, whether a lie of omission or an outright fib. Hiding himself under his masks to show only the front he wanted people to see, Tony let them all believe the frat boy image. Tony’s frat boy image stood up to scrutiny easily, even Vance believed his mask, some days Tony thought Gibbs believed the mask as well.

Hiding himself behind the walls of his mask many would think was the worst type of lie he could perpetuate, hiding the true him from everyone. Tony didn’t think so, he knew the worst lie to pass his lips, a perpetual mask couldn’t compare.

Tony tried to avoid hurting Jeanne, in fact he had tried to avoid it entirely, protesting parts of the operation. Jenny hadn’t budged though, so he proceeded as ordered, letting the woman think he was in love with her. Tony loved her, Jeanne entered his life a bright ray of sunshine at a time when he needed it, but he wasn’t in love with her. Leaving NCIS and his job for her to build the life that she wanted would tear Tony apart, staying at NCIS without her could never hurt as much as leaving his team, his family, behind. 

Tony tried to let her down gently, explaining the whole situation to her, the words failed him though. In the end he settled for the worst lie that he ever uttered, Tony DiNozzo felt nothing for her, Tony DiNardo was nothing but a mask, an assignment that was now over.


End file.
